Full Moon
by Serenestorm
Summary: Videl meets Gohan at a club while kicking it with her friends. SONG FIC


Hey everyone.  Here's another one shotter.  

BTW: This is a Videl/Gohan pairing.  To those of you that don't like those, well, ya know what to do.

Full Moon

Serenestorm

Song Fic/ One shotter

Videl sat at the bar bored.  She really didn't know why she agreed to come.  Maybe it was because she hadn't spent any time with her best friends Maria and Erasa in ages.  Perhaps it was because this was supposed to be the grand opening of the only teen club in Satan City.  Maybe it was because she wanted to do something not pertaining to police work or schoolwork.  Well whatever the reason, she was there and, as stated earlier, she was bored.  The club really wasn't that bad.  Erasa and Maria seemed to be having a good time, both chattering excessively, sipping on virgin Piña Coladas.  It was just that the dozens of kids at the club were the same dozens of kids she saw everyday at school.  Same people talking about the same things that they talked about Monday through Friday, frankly Videl got enough of their idle babble during the week, she didn't really need it on the weekend also.    

But there she sat at the bar between two bubbly blonds trying to pay attention to what they were saying without yawning and trying to think of a way of leaving without seeming rude.

"Whoa, look at those cuties".  Erasa said pointing excitedly.  Maria looked over to where Erasa pointed.  Videl just sipped her drink.  Erasa had pointed out fifteen 'cuties' since they got there and none of them seemed that spectacular to Videl.  It was just the same jocks that Erasa drooled over during school.

"Hey they are fine".  Maria said.

"Both of them on a scale of one to ten get a twenty in my book".  

"Yeah".  Erasa said. "Mine too."

"What do you think, Videl?"

Videl sighed and turned around.  They had been playing this game forever, rating the guys on a scale of one to ten.  Videl figured she might as well play along, at least try and have some fun.

She looked in the direction that her friends were staring in and her heart seemed to stop.  Close to the door stood two guys.  One with long lavender hair, dressed in black leather pants and a dark purple shirt and the other, the one that took Videl's very breath away, had short black hair and was dressed similar to his friend except his shirt was black.  He was gorgeous.

~Boy, I saw you soon as you came bouncing through the door  
~You and your mans and them just took over the floor

They both started talking to two redhead girls who pretty much threw themselves at them.  Videl couldn't blame the little twits.  Yet she felt a sharp pain of what could only be called jealousy when one of the girls put her arms around the dark haired boy.  She couldn't help but want to go there and rip the hussy out of the boy's arms.  The two boys followed the redheads back to their table, both carrying on a conversation oblivious to the stares they were receiving from three girls at the bar.

  
~Started doing' your thang  
~And it made me notice you even more

"Hey Earth to Videl".  Erasa said waving her hand in front of Videl's face.

"What?"  She asked reluctantly giving her attention to her friend.

"You think those guys are cute too, ne?"

Videl just blushed.

"I think one of us has caught the tall one's eye".  Maria said.

"He's looking over here".

Videl turned her eyes back to the boys' table and fell into the dark one's blackened orbs.  He seemed to be looking straight at her, more so, through her, into her very soul.  His gaze was just that intense.  

  
~The way you turned around and looked at me it seemed as though  
~You must've somehow felt me staring on the low

Maybe he noticed her ogling him from across the room.  In any case, he was now staring at her, making Videl seem exposed before him.  The room seemed ten degrees warmer and her heart was beating a million miles a minute.  She wished he would turn down his 100-watt gaze, turn away from her yet come to her all at the same time.  Confusing. 

   
~Something tells me you're the kind of guy I'd like to get to know  
  
He rose from his seat and said something to his lavender haired friend who was talking animatedly to the two girls sharing their table.  The lavender haired one nodded his head in response.  

"He's definitely coming over here".  Erasa said giggling.

"Yeah, wish he'd bring his friend too".  Maria said.  Videl said nothing reluctantly turning back to her drink.  She noted as did her friends that he was headed over to them, but she refused to show her eagerness in meeting him.

        
~I ain't even gonna front  
~I ain't even gonna lie  
~Since you walked up in the club  
~I've been giving you the eye

"Hi".  Videl heard him say when he approached them.  She could almost feel his eyes boring into her back but still she refused to turn to him.  Would not admit defeat until the bitter end.

"Hi".  She heard Maria and Erasa repeat.

"My name's Gohan."  He said politely.

"Nice to meet ya, Gohan, real nice.  My name's Erasa, this is Maria, and the rude one is Videl".  Erasa said.

"Who's your friend?"  Maria asked quickly.

"Nice to meet you all.  Oh, his name's Trunks".  He replied chuckling at Maria's enthusiasm.  

"Videl.  I like that".  He said huskily, her name falling from his lips almost intimately.

Videl turned to face him sitting down her drink.  It was something about the way that he said her name.  It unnerved her yet excited her at the same time.

"Beautiful".  He muttered looking into her blazing blue eyes.

For Videl, her friends, the annoying kids scrambling about the club, and reality in general just disappeared.  Everything disappeared as if it weighted no importance.  The only things that existed for her was onyx eyes, set in a chiseled face.  

He took her hand gently, so gently, and pulled her to him, slowly leading her out to the dance floor.

  
~We can dance if you want  
~Get it cracking' if you like

Videl complied, following him silently, as if no words were needed between them, like they already knew each other in ways that weren't even explainable, that were inexplicable with all normality, which usually governed human existence.

   
~Must be a full moon  
~Feel like one of those nights  
  


He held her closely as both of them swayed to the music, oblivious of the hot pulsating bodies on the dance floor with them.  She could feel something growing between them, just as she could feel his nature rising.  The evidence of it hardening against her stomach, yet unlike other times when placed in a situation such as this with a boy, she did not pull away.  Didn't want to pull away.  She wondered what was it about the boy, this Gohan, that made her feel things that no one had before, when she had just met him.  He had to be new to this area.  She had never seen him before at school or otherwise.  It made her wonder where exactly had he come from.  
 

~Why is this the first time that I'm seeing you around?  
~Could you be visiting or are you new in town?

It didn't matter though, especially when he smiled down at her warmly, the curves of his mouth making his lips seem all too tempting.  No, the fact that she had never seen him before didn't matter, the fact that she had no idea who he was besides his name mattered even less.  The only things that mattered was the way he held her, the way he touched her, and the way he looked at her, as though he had found his center, his reason.  That was all that mattered.

  
~Yeah, whatever the case  
~I'm feelin' you right here and right now

He lowered his face coming within inches of her own and Videl thought that maybe he would kiss her.  Yet he spoke instead.

"You want to get out of here?"  

She nodded her head affirmatively and her mind only registered a slight shock at her behavior.  It was so unlike her to agree to go somewhere along with a strange boy.

"What about your friend?"  She asked him.  He smirked, the expression making him even more handsome.

"It doesn't matter".  He whispered in reply.  He again took her hand and led her toward the exit.  She didn't even dare look over to where Erasa and Maria sat, knowing she would hear enough from them tomorrow, especially after they harass her for a cut by cut, blow by blow report of her encounter with Mr. tall, dark, and mysterious.

Videl looked up at him wondering what he was thinking and could almost feel the confusion rushing around in his mind as well.  He smiled gently down at her and brought her hand that he held to his lips kissing it playfully.  

  
~Your smile and all the love you showing lets me know that you   
~Like what you see and wanna get to know me too

They walked outside into the darkness of the night, both happy to be free of the noise in the club.  She shivered from the cold and Gohan quickly pulled her into his arms.  Videl sighed, she liked the feeling of his body so close to her own and smirked knowing that she would get to enjoy that feeling without the restraints of clothing soon.  

He smiled down at her, his eye's unreadable, and Videl somehow knew that what they would share tonight would be more than a one-night stand.

  
~This could very well be the start of something special  
~Happy that I met you, baby  
  


Videl walked with her one of her arms encircling Gohan's waist while his arm lay possessively across her slender shoulders.  

"Look".  Gohan said pointing toward the sky.  A shooting star flew across the heavens, announcing to all the end of it's light.

"Better make a wish".  She said leaning even closer to his warm body.

"Don't need to.  I have what I want".  He whispered almost too faintly for Videl to hear.  She noticed something else in the sky lighting it as only the sun's mirror could.

_A full moon_.  Videl thought.  _Figures_.

~We can dance if you want

~Get it cracking if you like

~Must be a full moon

~Feel like one of those nights

Sorry guys this wasn't meant to be a lemon.  Anyway, if you didn't know the song is Full Moon by Brandy.  And I know the characters were OOC.  Videl and Gohan would never have a one-night stand, yeah I know.  And as for the rating, I made it PG-13 because of adult situations.  Well until next time.  Ja Ne!!  
  



End file.
